The present invention relates to a low cost system for the fabrication of storage containers and the containers so formed.
Storage containers or vessels are usually fabricated from cast materials whether metal or plastic or they may be flexible containers with or without reinforcing. The following prior art is believed relevant to the present disclosure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,042; 4,277,688; 3,875,723; 4,353,763; 4,132,050; 4,409,776; 2,260,064; and 4,451,739; and European Patent 0072429.
There is a need for a vessel, container, tank or related structure that has low cost, ease of on site fabrication and particularly, a highly sophisticated custom tailored construction to match demanding specifications.
Broadly, the invention is directed to a container comprising a liner. The liner is light-weight frame secured together with a tough, resilient skin. Ideally, the container is fabricated on site.
The frame is a skeletal structure. A plurality of standard pipes and fittings are joined together to define the frame. Preferably, no adhesives are used. Further, threaded joints or matched tolerances for compressive fits between pipes and fittings is not required.
The liner is made by winding around the frame under tension selected plastic `carrier` films, such as the films known as stretch wrap films. The carrier film compressively secures the pipes and fittings together. Overlying the carrier film is a `barrier` films which is distinct chemically and/or physically from the carrier film. When carrier film is applied under tension, there is always the possibility that pin holes will develop. Therefore, a barrier film, which is impervious to water, is used. Carrier film is wound over the barrier film to form a shell.
The wall(s) and/or bottom of the shell are strengthened with reinforcing members which are secured against the shell walls with carrier film. The carrier film compressively secures the members to the shell to form the container. Preferably, the members are secured one to the other. In that the reinforcing members do not come in contact with the stored water, adhesives may be used to secure them to one another. However, as with the frame, for simplicity, it is preferred simply to assemble the reinforcing members against the shell walls and overwrap the reinforcing members to compressively secure them one to the other and to the shell.
Although there are many potential uses for the invention, in the preferred embodiment, the system is used for collecting and storing water. The upper surface of the container is covered with a pattern of selected openings which permits the flow of liquid therein regardless of origin, rainfall, storm flow, melting snow, etc. Withdrawal of water is accomplished by means of simple valves and piping.